Raul Mendoza
| birth_place = Cordoba, Veracruz, Mexiko | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Cordoba, Veracruz, Mexiko | trainer = Angel Del Futuro Black Tiger El Mexicano Gran Apache Simba I | debut = September 16, 2006 | retired = }} Jinzo (September 16, 1991) is an Mexican professional wrestler previously known by his ring names Raul Mendoza and Ronnie Mendoza. He was part of the WWE Cruiserweight Classic during June 2016, and by mid-2017 began wrestling regularly in WWE as part of the NXT brand. Professional wrestling career Early career Jinzo debuted in 2006 in Mexico and wrestled for numerous promotions throughout his home country. He won his first title age 23 when he won a Six-Way match at DTU 6 Anos to win Desastre Total Ultraviolento's vacant DTU Alto Impacto Championship. His title reign lasted over 140 days. World Wrestling Entertainment Cruiserweight Classic (2016) After nine years wrestling in numerous promotions throughout Mexico, Jinzo signed with the WWE in 2016. He debuted on June 23 as part Raul Mendoza, competing in the Cruiserweight Classic where he was eliminated in the first round by Brian Kendrick. NXT (2017-present) Mendoza returned to WWE in May 2017 to compete in NXT. There he spent remainder of the year wrestling against trainee talent as well as fellow recruits from the independent promotions nationwide and from around the world. On the November 30th edition of NXT Live, Mendoza was involved in a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Trent Seven. On December 9, Mendoza finished out 2017 with a singles match won by Fabian Aichner. During the February 3, 2018 house show, Mendoza entered a Fatal Four-Way Number One Contendership match for the NXT Championship involving Buddy Murphy, Brennan Williams and Jeet Rama. Despite not winning the fatal four-way match, Mendoza won the Number One Contendership Battle Royal held during the February 9 house show. On the following day on February 10, Mendoza challenged Andrade Almas for the NXT Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the championship. For the remainder of February and into the following month of March, Mendoza would wrestle in a string of singles matches against opponents including Aleister Black, Buddy Murphy, Roderick Strong, Ricochet, Dan Matha, EC3, Babatunde Aiyegbusi and No Way Jose. On April 6, during the second day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, Mendoza entered the WWE United Kingdom Championship Invitational where he was eliminated in the first round by Lince Dorado. During the June 2 house show, Mendoza entered a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT North American Championship, ending with the match eventually won by Tucker Knight. In wrestling *'Teams and stables' :*Jarocho Style - with Principe Halcon, Angel del Misterio, Paloma Rouse and El Demasiado *La 4a Dimension - with Rocky Lobo Championships and accomplishments *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento' :*DTU Alto Impacto Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:1991 births Category:2006 debuts Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:205 Live current roster